<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victor L. Trevor by BakerSt233B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857750">Victor L. Trevor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B'>BakerSt233B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ContactJHW, ContactSH, M/M, TwitterVerse drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年轻帅气的旧日幽灵凭空出现，单亲父亲退伍军人能否捍卫住刚刚起步的爱情？</p><p>（说得像爱情保卫战一样。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victor L. Trevor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是三年前Twitter contactJohnlock的一出drama了，断断续续地写了，在硬盘里躺了多年，（所以大概有前后不太一致和蛇头蛇尾的毛病，dbq）想着还是放出来吧！ 我姑妄写之，有人想看的话就姑妄看之</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Victor Trevor加入了推特。</p><p>　　Sherlock提到过Victor Trevor，但没多说。只是说他们在大学的时候很相熟。而对那时的Sherlock的性格来说，“熟识”这个词几乎就等于亲密。</p><p>　　John没有追问过关于Victor的问题，但某次Q&amp;A的时候Sherlock被他们的关注者追问初吻在哪，又被人查出Sherlock给的地址恰是Trevor祖宅的时候，心里还是有些隐隐的说不上来的感觉。Sherlock形容自己关于Victor的记忆为记忆宫殿中“尘封落灰的旧档案”，只有John想知道的时候才会有意愿抚平灰尘再次打开。</p><p>　　John可是记得这个承诺并且很幼稚地截了图的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　经过两天的奔波，案子了结。John在推特上发布了案情细节和Sherlock的破案过程，洋洋洒洒20篇刷屏式的攻势换来了Sherlock有些傲娇又得意的一句评论“你还没有大肆赞扬我有多聪明精彩不可思议！”对此洋洋得意的侦探，John一般都采用冷处理，调侃般地回道“哦，我以为刚才20多篇内容字里行间都是对你的赞美？”</p><p>　　这也就是那48个小时之内Sherlock在推特上和他进行的最后一次互动。因为在那之后Victor就出现了，伴随着对Sherlock毫不吝啬的赞赏和字里行间透出的熟识与亲密。而显然他的出现立刻就引起了Sherlock的注意。或者说，Sherlock对于他的出现表现得甚至有点太过激动了。明明自己也在对话中，但自己的问题一次也没被Sherlock或Victor回复过，就似乎他是透明人，不存在的。</p><p>　　不出所料的是Victor的出现也引起了相当一部分粉丝的关注，而从他的发言中可以看出他似乎不太适应这突如其来的或是善意或是好奇的关注。John本想以一种过来人的身份安慰这个新加入的推特er：“哦，这是推特，人们总会这样”，但Victor显然并未领情，只是忽视了这句话，径直对Sherlock说，“我们能移步私信聊吗？”</p><p>　　John在三楼哄着Rosie，看到这条消息不自觉地皱了皱眉。Sherlock因为收到了太多垃圾消息（“那是你的粉丝们对你的问候，Sherlock！”“但我并不需要，这就是垃圾消息。”）而把私信关闭了有些日子了，他这个要求还真是没把自己当成什么生人。</p><p>　　“我把私信开放了。”这是Sherlock的回复。</p><p>　　再之后他们聊了些什么就没人知道了。John哄睡了Rosie之后拖着疲惫的步伐下楼去，看到Sherlock穿着睡袍窝在自己的沙发里手指飞动着噼里啪啦地打字（并且依然没有关掉该死的键盘音），双眼紧盯着手机屏幕，嘴角还不时露出一丝诡异而掩藏不住的微笑。</p><p>　　“要来杯茶吗，Sherlock？”John用力压下自己内心奇奇怪怪的情绪，站在厨房里喊。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　“Sherlock？”John抬高了声音。</p><p>　　回答他的是一阵含糊的意义不明的声音。</p><p>　　John叹了口气，但还是沏了两杯茶，端给Sherlock的时候，他还兴致勃勃地沉迷于自己的手机。John瞥见那是推特的界面，坐在厨房的餐桌旁喝自己的那杯晚安茶的时候终是忍不住掏出手机刷新了一下——万一他不是在和Victor私信，而是又在调戏他们精力充沛妙语连珠的小粉丝儿们呢？</p><p>　 然而他的主页一片安静。John又点开自己的消息提示——没有一条来自Sherlock。他在Sherlock和Victor对话中的回复就像是不懂事的陌生人不合时宜的插嘴，被尴尬地晾在一旁。</p><p>　　John还是忍不住又戳进了Victor的主页看了看，哦，艺术家，独立艺术策展人，旅居巴黎，这次回英国看起来是为了举办个人作品展览（如果不是为了引诱他的Sherlock的话）。</p><p>　　艺术家，多么浪漫的职业，多么有趣的心灵。他甚至能想象到这位Trevor先生为还没到二十岁的Sherlock画画像的场景了。John喝干了最后一口茶，压了压心里突然腾升而起的情绪，努力平复了一下心情。</p><p>　　“我去洗澡了，你看着点婴儿监控器。”John放下自己的茶杯，冲着Sherlock方向说。</p><p>　　意料之中，回复他的只有不间断的噼里啪啦的打字声和间或无意识的轻笑声，John甚至不确定Sherlock有没有意识到他在对他说话。</p><p>　　“Sherl……算了.”John说到一半又突然放弃，甩了甩有点发痛的头走进浴室——这个案子引起的过度疲劳显然有击垮他身体的趋势。心烦意乱使得他关上浴室门的声音出乎意料的大。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　洗漱完毕的John没有回到客厅，只是赌气般径直回到了卧室，动作僵硬地躺到了床上。其实他是认真考虑了一下要不要回到三楼自己的旧卧室睡，但考虑到这么做的话自己“生闷气”的性质就太明显了一点，还是早早地关了灯，身体缩在床的左侧，背对着卧室门，就在黑暗中那么瞪着眼。</p><p>　　他们上过床，对。他们通常会分享同一张床铺，对。他们一起抚养Rosie，对。但他们究竟是什么关系？John说不好。他们从来没有跟彼此明说过什么，没有明确的告白，没有对关系明确的界定。“男朋友”这个称呼也从来没有被说出来过，似乎跳过了一切明确的宣誓就直接进入了所谓“家人”的状态。他知道有个原则叫“实质重于形式”，但若处于一段浪漫关系，这个形式，也就是名号，有时也是很重要的。</p><p>　　Sherlock回到卧室的时候已经是深夜了，他蹑手蹑脚的穿过黑暗，没有打开台灯，John好不容易处在将睡未睡的边界，感觉到身后床垫的微微塌陷，朦胧中还为Sherlock没再发出手机打字的哒哒声而松了口气，准备翻过身像往常一样道一声晚安。</p><p>　　哦，只是暂时没有。哒哒声再次响起的时候John的意识一下就恢复过来回到了清醒，大概是凌晨一点多了，John隐约感觉。他动了动自己的腿，眯缝着睁开眼睛回头看了一眼Sherlock，看到他被手机荧光照着的笑脸（当然，是盯着屏幕），哒哒声又响了一会儿然后停止，Sherlock关上了手机屏幕，似乎终于意识到了John的存在。</p><p>　　“John？”Sherlock轻声呼唤，在黑暗中看到John又一言不发地别过了头去，动作坚定地缩回了床的边缘，十分慷慨地把大部分的床和被子都留给了Sherlock。“以为你睡了，”Sherlock还没太搞明白发生了些什么，但还是把话说完了。</p><p>　　“我确实睡了，几乎睡着了。”John丝毫不带感情地说完这一句，感觉身后的Sherlock凑向自己的动作顿住了，接着便是一句充满了歉疚的“sorry.”John听到Sherlock悉悉索索地整理好枕头和被子，接着和John的低气压小心翼翼地保持着距离躺下。</p><p>　　John却再无睡意，在绝对的寂静再次降临卧室的时候，他终于闷闷不乐地开了口。</p><p>　　“Sherlock.”John的几乎是用气音在说话，他依然没有转过身。</p><p>　　“Hmm？”Sherlock的声音有些含糊，显然意识已经有些飘忽了。</p><p>　　“你还会见他吗?”John尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么在意。</p><p>　　“谁？”Sherlock还是迷迷糊糊的，“哦，你是说Vic..Yeah... 他邀请我去他的展的开幕式.”</p><p>　　“Oh. 什么时候?”依然是没能让被睡意侵扰的Sherlock察觉出任何不对的语气。</p><p>　　“后天,”Sherlock换了个姿势到平躺，咕哝道，“怎么了？我以为你对艺术不感兴趣来着.”</p><p>　　“没什么.”John只是简短地回复，便不再说话。</p><p>　　Vic...才华横溢的独立艺术策展人，浪漫疯狂的画家...Sherlock的初恋，Sherlock的初吻。就算毫无疑问地伤害过Sherlock的心，使得他的那份记忆被封存，但他的再次出现无疑还是让Sherlock欣喜异常。</p><p>　　所有这一切的念头让John快发疯了，他记得的就是自己在床上翻来覆去了一夜，伴随着这些挥之不去又让人无比难过的念头持续盘旋在他的脑海中。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这晚Sherlock也没睡好，他感觉到John一直在心烦意乱地翻来覆去，每次伸出手去想把他揽进怀里安抚但都又无法成功，John十分反常地拒绝了他伸过来的长手臂。天刚亮不久John似乎就起身下了床，一个小时后Sherlock被John在客厅走来走去和Rosie说话的声音唤醒，这才记起来他们两个昨晚甚至都没有交换一个晚安吻。</p><p>　　“Morning，John.Morning, Rosie.”Sherlock挠着乱蓬蓬的头发走进起居室，看到沙发上正喂Rosie吃早餐的John，敏锐地注意到了他的脸色似乎更憔悴了一点。</p><p>　　“你起得挺早.”John的语气中也充满了疲惫。</p><p>　　“没能睡好，”Sherlock意有所指地看了一眼John，“有人一直在翻来覆去。”</p><p>　　而且还不给我抱。Sherlock在心里又默默加上这么一句。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这一天注定充满疲惫，看起来Sherlock和Victor还在推特上疯狂地叙着旧（他们之间的过去真的是可以轻松地拿来谈论的话题？John这么想。），不过好消息是他们也终于愿意走出了不见光的私信，进行一些公开的互动。</p><p>　　好吧，好像“公开”就意味着John就能看懂了一样。</p><p>　　John盯着满屏的法语，想穿越时光把过去法语课上走神发呆画小人儿的自己狠狠揍一顿。再一次，自己被排除在这些对话之外，而这一次他甚至不知道他们在兴高采烈地聊什么。也许他们不是刻意要用法语的，但事实就是他看不懂，这些参不透的语言在他眼里仿佛是一种炫耀，又仿佛在明确是强调着他们两个和John之间存在着这么一堵墙。而且最初明明是Victor在和另一个人聊天啊，怎么Sherlock就不声不响地加入了？这让John想到了那种爱在喜欢的女孩儿/男孩儿面前出风头的青春期少年，而且无可救药地觉得这对自己和Sherlock似乎都适用。</p><p>　　“法语绝对被高估了。#ThursdayThoughts”John在诊所的歇班间隙用google翻译看完了他的暧昧对象和Victor的对话，内心十分不平地发出了这样一句话。</p><p>　　Sherlock依然没怎么回复他，而且对于有人建议他向自己道歉的推文感到莫名其妙。Victor的出现吸引了原本属于John的一部分忠实读者，John无法控制自己点向Sherlock和Victor的互动的推文的手，他一条一条地阅读着人们向他们提的问题——好像他们两个才是一对儿一样。好吧，曾经是，但那只是曾经了，John愤愤地想。John也想像前一天一样跳出来插句话宣示一下主权什么的，但考虑到自说自话带来的尴尬和卑微感，又想烦躁地消失在屏幕背后。隐隐作痛的头似乎更加沉重了一点——春天是流感的季节，这几天诊断了这么多流感病人，John并不怀疑自己中招的可能。</p><p>　　他们终于不说法语了，但这满屏的消息却让John的心情越来越低落。</p><p>　　“你知道Victor的中间名吗？”“他知道的，证明一下，Sherlock！”“幼稚。”“哦，这个答案可不对。”“Laurence”“Sherlock你从Victor那里收到过画作作为礼物吗？”“当然。”……“为什么只剩一张了？”“有一张被烧了。”“为什么不把第二幅也烧掉？”“因为烧完第一张就后悔了。”“什么时候烧的？”“Wow，19岁，过于情绪化，我们能理解的。”……“Sherlock，你还能记得John的中间名吗？”……“Victor，你是不是只喜欢画Sherlock的细节？”“不只是细节，还有全身肖像。”“Victor……”……</p><p>　　Victor and Sherlock.</p><p>　　John突然狠狠地把手机摔在休息室里柔软的沙发上。</p><p>　　John意识到今天的Sherlock没像往常一样不停地给他发短信骚扰他或是给他发Rosie玩耍时的照片，也没有疯狂地在推特上艾特他。想必是被更有吸引力的事情给迷住了。</p><p>　　Victor Trevor. Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>　　John想了想自己和艺术最沾边的一次大概就是中学时学习单簧管的经历了，其次就是刚认识Sherlock不久的时候和他一起查盲眼银行家一案时被当做街头涂鸦艺人（并且差点因此被扭送到治安法庭）。一个严谨的医生，一个粗粝的军人，一个无趣的博客/推特写手，一个要时刻照看一个一岁婴儿的单身父亲，一个身体上带着丑陋的伤疤，心理还不时会被战争后遗症侵袭的男人，该怎么和一个年轻风趣浪漫疯狂事业有成无忧自在的初恋来竞争世界上最难捉摸的这个男人的心？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　John下班回家的时候Sherlock正在和Mrs Hudson小酌，John没有拒绝Sherlock的邀请，但也没对此（Sherlock，especially）表现出多少热情，只是客气地应和着Mrs Hudson的问候，并且拒绝了Sherlock邀请他一起去参加Victor画展开幕式的请求（“邀请柬上只有你一个人的名字，我这个‘对艺术不感兴趣’的圈外人就不必去凑热闹了”），专注地自顾自灌着酒。他们上楼的时候都有些醉了，或者说，John并不太记得他是怎么爬过那十七层台阶回到二楼又走回卧室的了。</p><p>　　而这么做的后果就是第二天早上醒来时的头痛欲裂。</p><p>　　John睁开眼的时候天已经大亮，没给自己灌闷酒的Sherlock的状态显然比他好很多。实际上，John是被他穿着皮鞋在木地板上走来走去的声音给吵醒的。</p><p>　　“早上好, John.”Sherlock站在穿衣镜前扣着衬衫的袖口，回头看了一眼迷迷糊糊的John。</p><p>　　“Oh！”</p><p>　　“Rosie已经醒了，刚被我安顿在客厅的游戏栅栏里，正和她的bumblebee亲切交流呢。”Sherlock似乎看透了John的想法，很快地让他安心。看到John似乎有些木然的表情，又不确定地问了句：“你还好吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯。”John稳住身体下了床走进洗手间，撑在洗脸池上看着镜中的自己——因为宿醉的缘故，比昨天更憔悴了。</p><p>　　他一起床就注意到Sherlock穿了一件自己之前从未见过的丝质衬衫，像往常一样没有系上最上面的两个扣子。深色的布料把他的身形勾勒得很完美，而更一反常态的是，Sherlock甚至给自己搭配了一条口袋巾。John甚至没有意识到自己在目不转睛地盯着他看——他的脸上一直洋溢着自从Victor出现便可称之为“期待”的那种表情，这种表情一直在John心中挥之不去。</p><p>　　“抱歉没法开车送你去。”John在餐桌坐下的时候，有些抱歉地对端着茶杯晃来晃去的侦探说道，“你知道的，你不会希望因为司机酒驾而耽误了你的约会。”</p><p>　　 John几乎能听到Sherlock翻白眼的声音：“这不是个约会，John！”Sherlock的声音顿了一下，语气中多了一些踌躇不安，“而且，Victor说他会在11点过来接我。他想顺便见见你。”</p><p>　　抛开“开车来接你”中蕴含的亲密感不说，“顺便见见你”这句话让John突然没来由地想起自己在阿富汗第一次直面残酷的战场的情景，不管你有没有准备好，不管你的感情多么复杂，你没有退路，你选择了这条路，就必须面对这个。</p><p>　　John揉了揉自己的太阳穴，疲惫地眨了眨眼，前两天隐隐的头痛并未褪去，而宿醉则雪上加霜。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“晚餐见，Bae。”Sherlock收拾停当站在门口准备跟着Victor走的时候，John抱着Rosie站在起居室里。其实他平时并不怎么给Sherlock起爱称，“Sherlock”对他来说就意味着一切了，但这次他还是鬼使神差地当着西装革履地站在起居室门口耐心等待Sherlock的Victor的面，这么不经意又刻意地用了“Bae”这个称呼。John欣慰地看到Sherlock表情的转变，和Victor表情一瞬间的僵硬，之后Sherlock点了点头转身离开，步子中似乎多了些不安。</p><p>　　John终究没能等到Sherlock回来吃晚餐。傍晚时分，他的头痛愈演愈烈，医生的判断力告诉自己是发高烧了。他撑着浑身无力还酸痛的身躯喂Rosie吃完了晚餐，Rosie看着如此反常的daddy，虽然并不能说出什么复杂的话，但亮晶晶的眼睛里还是充斥了些孩童单纯的关心——今天这顿晚餐她的表现格外的乖。</p><p>　　收拾好Rosie的餐具，John听到手机短信提示音，打开看发现是Sherlock发来的，内容很简短，没有多余的解释说明，只是单纯阐述事实：和Victor吃晚餐。晚些回去。S.</p><p>　　John没有回复什么，只是突然感觉支撑自己的最后一点力量也被抽空。他强忍着头痛和Rosie又玩了一会儿，心里庆幸自己得的不是流感，不会传染给自己的女儿。</p><p>　　自己的女儿。到最后还是他的职责。他全心全意爱着Rosie，从未把她看做一个拖累。但他在心里也确实清楚一个单身父亲的吸引力和一个无牵无挂的黄金单身汉，哪个对于建立一段浪漫感情更有竞争力。Sherlock是个追求自由的人，Sherlock在帮忙照顾Rosie上从没有怨言，但不可否认，Rosie的存在确实影响了他们很多出行和办案的计划。</p><p>　　“Goodnight, Rosie.”John在起居室哄睡了Rosie，终于支撑不住倒在了客厅的沙发上，生病带来的困倦让他很轻易地陷入睡眠状态，头痛和鼻塞却侵扰这这份安宁。他飘进梦中，梦中他听到Sherlock告诉他这段短暂的感情结束了，既然他们两个从未对彼此承诺过什么，那他也不算是对一段感情的背叛。他说他还是很爱Victor，说自己要离开伦敦，和Victor一起去巴黎生活，梦中的Sherlock甚至还穿着早上出门的那身衣服，真实到让人害怕。</p><p>　　“John，我们还会是好朋友的，我保证。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　John清醒过来的时候发现自己不知何时从沙发上滚了下来，仰面躺在客厅沙发和茶几之间的地毯上。客厅昏暗，只有落地灯昏暗的灯光作为唯一的光源。头痛因为之前的震动加剧了，John勉强伸手摸向自己额头，发现头上布满冷汗。使劲眨了眨眼，眼眶周围湿湿的，又有两滴冰冷的泪顺着脸颊流到地毯上。</p><p>　　四下一片寂静，Rosie睡得很沉。John听到楼下有车停下的声音，接着便是门廊里Sherlock模糊的声音和另一个男声——John能辨别出来是Victor。他想爬起来，这样万一Victor再上楼的话自己还能显得体面一点，但剧烈的眩晕和恶心以及无力的四肢让他放弃了这个想法，索性就自暴自弃地在原地静静躺着。</p><p>　　John很快听到他们告别的声音，然后是Sherlock异常轻快的脚步声。John疲惫地闭上了眼，感觉到门廊的灯光透过逐渐打开的门透进来，照到自己的脸上，脚步声停止了，接着便是Sherlock的声音：</p><p>　　“John？”他听得出Sherlock语气中被克制住的惊惧。</p><p>　　“John？！！！！”Sherlock顾不得可能会吵醒Rosie，两步跨进门跑到John身边蹲下身，看到John虚弱地睁开眼，才移开了已经探向他脉搏的手。</p><p>　　“John，你怎么躺在这儿？”Sherlock的目光仍然在John身上逡巡着，在查看有无明显外伤。</p><p>　　“没死。只是头晕。”John借着昏暗的光线看到了Sherlock伸过来的手，“不小心从沙发上滚下来了。没力气，不想爬起来。”John声音虚弱，疲惫地举起胳膊挡在眼上。</p><p>　　Sherlock一只手轻柔地拉开John表示拒绝的胳膊，另一只手温暖而干燥的手拭去了John脸上没干的泪痕——John不知道他是怎么看到他哭了的。然后他稳稳地托起John的肩膀，全然是商量的语气：“你发烧了，先躺到沙发上好不好？”</p><p>　　早已经过了撒娇到躺在地上不起来的年纪，John顺从地让Sherlock把自己扶到沙发上坐下，抬手梳了下头发，感觉到汗湿的头上沾了地上的灰尘，黏糊糊脏兮兮的，很不舒服。</p><p>　　“扑热息痛。”Sherlock从厨房里走出来，手心拿着药和一杯水，坐在John旁边端详着他，“还有别的不舒服的地方吗？”</p><p>　　喉咙的灼烧的疼痛感让他在吞下药片的时候皱了皱眉头，昏昏沉沉的感觉让他有些坐不稳。他痛苦地把脸埋在手中，灼烧和眩晕感让他几乎说不出来话。</p><p>　　Sherlock急得从沙发上站起来，扯着自己还没来得及摘下的围巾焦躁地踱来踱去，退烧，退烧，药效太慢了而且他现在很痛苦，退烧退烧退烧……</p><p>　　John放下水杯，从沙发上勉强站起来，痛苦的呻吟引来了Sherlock的关注，他刚来得及把大衣和围巾挂好，就飞快地转过身扶着John。他的动作很轻，小心翼翼的，感觉到John的病中依然存在的些许疏离感。</p><p>　　“需要什么，坐在这儿，我帮你。”Sherlock轻声说。John感觉到自己的被攥在Sherlock手中的手和他正常的体温相比异常滚烫，Sherlock另一只手扶在他的肩膀上。尽管鼻子不是很通气，但John还是闻到了他身上熟悉的味道——带着外面寒冷的空气，但没有属于陌生人的味道。他会离开吗？Victor有对他说什么吗？</p><p>　　“洗澡。”John没有坐回沙发上，只是嘶哑着嗓子说，“可能坐在这儿不行。”</p><p>　　“那我帮你放水。”Sherlock捏了捏John的手，又把马克杯递给John，“茶。”</p><p>　　John不知道自己是听错了还是怎么，他的声音里竟然格外宠溺，就像在哄一个生病的小孩子一样。John抬头看向Sherlock飞向浴室的敏捷的身影，他能看出来背影里的急迫，但这可以解释为“对朋友的关心”，或是他把自己当成一种责任，拖累他的责任。也许他真的该去和年轻潇洒的Victor一起浪迹天涯，而不是在这里照顾一个糟糕透顶的退伍军医。</p><p>出乎意料的是Sherlock忙活完呼喊他进浴室的时候，John看到他只穿着旧T恤和拳击短裤，站在放满水的浴缸里对他伸出手。</p><p>“Sherlock，你在做什么?”</p><p>“当一个称职的男朋友, 我猜?”</p><p>“你是吗?”</p><p>Sherlock脸上一瞬间的表情让John看不太懂，但他的脑袋突突疼得快爆炸了，他不再想那么多，只是开始脱衣服。</p><p>“如果你感觉不舒服的话，我可以离开。我只是……你看起来糟透了，我不太放心。”Sherlock有些结结巴巴的，站在浴缸里看着John，“我会留着衣服，如果你觉得这……太过了。”</p><p>　　一直低气压的John被他手忙脚乱的样子给逗乐了。他们之前也不是没有共浴过，但很少，偶尔发生在高质量的性爱之后，被多巴胺充斥着的时候。那时他们总是会过于情绪化，至少John觉得自己是的。他甚至曾经鬼使神差地对Sherlock说过“我爱你”。这是一段John想要抹去的记忆，因为他说完后Sherlock并没有任何回应，John觉得自己蠢透了。</p><p>　　也许Sherlock想从自己身上得到的从来都不是“爱”，只是需要一种陪伴。而现在他也许有了更好的人选，而那个人有能力爱他，也有资格被爱。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　John被Sherlock扶着踏进浴缸，坐在他两腿之间，脑袋中宛如霹雷般的疼痛加上浴室中的热气蒸腾让他的脑袋愈发地胀疼起来。John的一只手死死地抓着浴缸沿，浑身紧绷，自暴自弃地用另一只手捶打着脑袋仿佛这样就能驱赶疼痛，或是以毒攻毒。</p><p>　　这让Sherlock本来若有若无地扶在John腰间的手突然从水中抬起来，以一种温柔却坚定的力道抓住John捶打自己的那只手腕，然后覆在John烦躁地摇晃着的头顶上稳住他，接着揽着他的肩膀引导着他躺在水中——John的后背贴着Sherlock的胸膛，头枕在他的颈窝处。Sherlock本来搭在浴缸外的左手环过John的腰固定住他，右手轻轻地捏着他肩膀、手臂上僵硬的肌肉，想让他放松下来。</p><p>　　两人一直无话，只听见随着动作而产生的水声。这样轻柔的揉捏让他的身体恰如其分地放松下来，John几乎可以算是放心地瘫在了Sherlock的身上，右手抓着Sherlock揽着他的手腕，就像是安全带一样。一切几乎算得上惬意，除了太阳穴一跳一跳的疼痛。John抬头看了一眼Sherlock的侧颜，说了声“Thank you”就又疲惫地闭上了眼。</p><p>　　Sherlock的动作很温柔，力度刚好，不算轻，此刻正在揉按着John的太阳穴。John不得不承认他在头上的第一次揉按就让自己发出了一声舒服的轻叹，然后他感觉到Sherlock喉咙震动，像是一声轻笑，不过他没在意。老实说，头痛依然很顽固，只得到了些微纾解，但此刻肌肤相贴的温柔让John感动又绝望。John紧闭着眼睛，把所有感官集中在Sherlock的手指在自己头皮的动作上，他的动作温柔又耐心，在太阳穴上缓慢地绕着圈，颇有节奏感地用指腹抓按他的头皮。他并没有开口询问John的感受，但John确信他对自己的反应一清二楚。</p><p>　　头脑胀痛的感觉在Sherlock的按摩下逐渐减轻，John不再使劲闭着眼睛，迷蒙地半睁开了眼，抓着Sherlock手腕的右手也随着紧张的消退略微移动了一下位置，覆在了Sherlock的手背上——Sherlock的手瞬间从他手下抽出，和他十指相扣。太阳穴上的按摩逐渐减轻，然后消失，John还没来得及失落，就感觉Sherlock的手抚在了自己的额头，有一下没一下地轻柔地用手指梳着自己额前的头发。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　待水变凉了又加热，John在迷迷糊糊中感觉自己好像睡了一觉，而他们的手也逐渐开始起皱的时候，那种脑海中仿佛有个雷神索尔在通通通锤的钝痛已经在Sherlock的安抚下消退得差不多了。John仍然浑身酸软无力，Sherlock扶着他把他从浴缸里捞了出来，拿浴袍把他裹起来，然后把他按在马桶上用干毛巾给他擦头发。</p><p>　　Well，这真的很不像Sherlock的作风。</p><p>John耷拉着眼皮感觉Sherlock把毛巾搭在自己头上，然后蹲下身抬头关切地看着他：“感觉好点了吗？”他没费心收拾自己，T恤湿漉漉地贴在他的身上，卷毛被他胡乱地撸到脑后，一缕一缕地往下滴着水。他的嘴唇是湿的，温热，被吻住的时候从喉间发出一声微小的惊呼。然后他的唇离开了。John睁开眼，发现Sherlock在看着自己发笑。</p><p>“对不起，如果你反对这个。”John的手离开Sherlock的下巴，自暴自弃地往后撤。</p><p>“Hey.”Sherlock收了笑容，追过去补全了这个吻。</p><p> </p><p>没有心思和经历闹别扭回到楼上的卧室，John顺从地被Sherlock扶着肩领回二楼的大卧室。把John安顿在床上，Sherlock收拾好后轻手轻脚地爬上床躺在他的旁边，John已经陷入半梦半醒状了。他听到身后传来熟悉地嗒嗒嗒发信息的声音，心里又陡然一阵不痛快，不过他没说什么，因为Sherlock把手机放在了床头柜上，然后轻轻在他身后躺下。</p><p>John并不介意当一次小勺子，他们的体型差决定了John其实是个天然的小勺子。察觉到John并没有睡着，Sherlock开始有一下没一下地用手指梳着John略带潮意的头发。“头还痛吗？”Sherlock的低音软软糯糯。</p><p>John轻轻地摇了摇头，静静地感受着Sherlock地手指在头皮上的动作，直到他的动作开始迟钝地慢了下来，John也终于下定决心开了口。</p><p>“Sherlock。”John声音很轻，但足够把Sherlock从睡眠的边缘拉回来。</p><p>“嗯？”Sherlock的手指停在了John耳边的头发上。</p><p>“你知道你可以对我说的，如果……如果你和Victor Trevor有别的打算，你知道我们之间并没有明确的承诺，所以你可以……”John难过的有些说不下去。你可以怎么样？离我而去？和我撇清关系？一刀两断？只做室友，不上床的那种？</p><p>Sherlock停止了动作，没有说话，对这场谈话的走向有些迷惑。</p><p>“我不想让你陷入这种两难的局面，Sherlock。如果你觉得我们只是一段插曲或者是个错误，如果你觉得后悔了，你可以告诉我，然后去开始一场认真的感情。”</p><p>“我以为我们是认真的。”Sherlock的声音很低沉，把感情隐藏地很好。但他收回了手，平躺在了床上。</p><p>“只是我们从来没有过明确的……我们不知道在对方的心里自己到底是什么角色。是炮友？会上床的室友？还是别的什么。”</p><p>那对你来说我是什么？Sherlock想要这样问，但此刻的他突然害怕答案。</p><p>Sherlock回避了问题，闷闷地说，“Victor约我是为了好好地把我们之间的事情做个了结。我们当时从没能说过分手，他全家只是简单地人间蒸发了。”</p><p>“哦……”John心想那一定很难熬，但他没把这些想法说出来，因为他心里有更重要的事情。“那他有没有说……？”</p><p>“他问我是否仍然可得，我说不，我有John。John也许不会想要第四个人加入我们的日常生活。”</p><p>John轻笑了一下，这牵扯到一阵头痛。如果Sherlock不是要离开他，那他再也不愿冒险放Sherlock离开了。</p><p>“我有一个想法，”John的声音困倦但很坚定。</p><p>“是个好想法吗？”Sherlock问得很随意。</p><p>“Can we be a thing?”John停了停又说，“Like a real thing.”</p><p>Sherlock一时间说不出话来，心跳如擂鼓。John索性接着说了下去。</p><p>“Because I would really like that.”John说完后侧过头，想要看清Sherlock的表情。</p><p>Sherlock此时已经下线的中央处理器正在绞尽脑汁寻找一个惊天动地的“yes oh god fucking yes”表达方法，但John显然把这段沉默误读为了迟疑。“如果你需要一些时间考虑，没关系。”</p><p>“Yes， John。YES。”Sherlock的眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶的，“Yes。”他又补充了一遍，声音开始沙哑。</p><p>“Good。”John伸出手摸了摸Sherlock的脸颊，“也许你从来没听到过这个，但我已经对你说过很多遍，我爱你，Sherlock。”</p><p>“我听到过。”Sherlock说，“那天晚上，你呢喃着说完就趴在我身上昏睡过去了，我不敢相信，睁着眼睛一直到了天亮。”。</p><p>John的心被猛击了一下。</p><p>“我爱你，John。”Sherlock凑近了身体，像棉被一样贴在John身上，“但你很累了，”Sherlock看着John努力半睁的有些涣散的眼睛，想到应该是退烧药中的安眠成分在占据上风。“睡吧。”他的手指又开始在John的发丝和后颈穿梭，他知道这样最能让John放松下来。</p><p>“我不会画画。”John在沉入梦乡之前还在嘟囔，语气中颇有些懊悔。</p><p>“你不必会。”</p><p>“我没他帅。”</p><p>“你对我来说很有吸引力。”</p><p>“我没那么高。”</p><p>“是真的。”</p><p>“我不懂艺术。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“我有个丑陋的伤疤。”</p><p>“那是你勇敢的见证。”</p><p>“我有个女儿需要照顾。”</p><p>“我们的女儿。”</p><p>“我没那么年轻。”</p><p>“你一点都不老，” Sherlock的耐心快走到了尽头，他要被气笑了。</p><p>“但你是个傻瓜，John Watson。”Sherlock抱着他突然很没安全感的刚确认关系的男朋友，感觉到他在自己的怀里渐渐放松，安然睡去。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>